Officer Makoto Reporting for Duty!
by NixieStar
Summary: SM/GW/Burn Up-W! crossover. Makoto is the rookie member of the elite police force Team Warrior. She and her fellow officers have to capture the escaped virtual idol Usagi...who's downloaded herself into Wing Zero. And it isn't Duo's fault this time.
1. Usagi's on the Lose...as a Gundam

Well..I didn't want to start a new story without finishing the other two I'm working on.but come of the idea's I've got just keep plopping around in my head and well.I can't help it.I have to write. Anyway, I don't own any of these characters either. Oh well.one can dream ne?  
  
I realize that some of you might be unfamiliar with Burn-Up W! as it is only a 4 episode OVA. You don't really need to understand that much of the story to get this, but a little knowledge of characters might help. If you feel you need some info you can look on the web. http://scythe.net/archen/misc/buw/w.html gives a brief run down of the episodes, as well as having a link to character descriptions if you want instant info. By the way, this is way AU. No scouts or anything like that, but Usagi will play a major role so that's a plus for all you Usagi-lovers.  
  
Let me know what you think, if you like it or hate it.anything! I'm not writing for me, but for you so if you like it let me know and I'll keep putting the chapters out.  
  
A.N.: I'm moving into my dorm this weekend, so I probably won't have access to my computer again til Saturday, so my stories are kind of on hold for the time being. I'll be back though, senshi's honor!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Rio.Rio wake up!" A brunette with green eyes shook the girl in the bed.  
  
The young blonde rolled over. "Five more minutes Mako.just five."  
  
"Rio, get up now or I'll tell Yuji you've got a crush on him."  
  
Rio sat straight up in her bed. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"  
  
Makoto laughed. "You know I wouldn't do that to you roomie. But it did get you up."  
  
Rio scowled and threw the covers off, storming to the bathroom. "That was a dirty trick Mako."  
  
Makoto laughed again and headed out into the living room of the two bedroom apartment she shared with her fellow Team Warrior member, Rio Kinezono. Mako shook her head as she straightened up some magazines on the coffee table, thinking about her roommate.  
  
Rio was.different to say the least. She hated paperwork. So much so, that she used her feminine wiles to con Yuji, another Warrior member, into doing it for her. She even resorted to seducing the boss to get time off work. Rio had a bit of a temper but she wasn't mean. She never had enough money on hand for anything, usually because of her great love of shopping, resulting in her always trying to find ways to get more. In fact, one time she'd even tried selling her underwear. But in spite of her faults, she was a good person. Rio was a good cop and Warrior's close quarter's combat expert, excelling in hand to hand combat. She didn't back down when she needed to be tough. She loved to have a good time, but was tolerant of Makoto's more conservative lifestyle.  
  
Mako stuck her head back into Rio's room. "Hurry it up Kine!" she yelled, using her nickname for Rio. "Maki's gonna bust your ass if you're late again."  
  
Going back into the living room, Makoto plopped down on the couch. Makoto, for her part, was a bit like Rio in some respects. A good fighter, she was starting out as a good cop too. She lived for the action of Warrior. She did her own paperwork, even though she didn't like it either. Being more conservative, she never had to worry about money. I mean, it might be tight because Warrior didn't cut the best paychecks in the world, but at least she had money when she needed it. This despite being an avid fan of shopping herself.  
  
"I can't believe it," she mumbled to herself. "A month ago I was a chef at a top restaurant and now I'm Officer Kino Makoto, the newest member of Team Warrior." She laughed out loud. "Guess I owe Rio for that one."  
  
"Owe me for what?" Rio said, coming out of her room with her shirt unbuttoned, her tie hanging around her neck, one of her shoes falling off, and a pair of crooked stockings. The only thing that looked decent was the wild blonde hair pulled up into its usual ponytail, tired with a crimson ribbon.  
  
Shaking her head, Makoto stood up. "For getting me mixed up in Warrior, that's what."  
  
"Well, I needed a way to pay rent and you needed a place to stay."  
  
"Yeah I know. As much as I love cooking, I hated that job. The boss was a total jerk.and so was the rest of the staff. When you told me that Warrior had an opening, well.I just couldn't say no."  
  
"And you thought I was nothing more then a troublemaker."  
  
"Well, you do have a wild look to you Rio, you have to admit. And you were a crappy tipper too. But you came back.and kept coming back and well.you became the best friend a girl could want. I got you an apartment.and you got me a job."  
  
"It was fate! Warrior never gets any money.cheap ass bureaucrats. And when I found out they were getting increased funding to accommodate another member, I just had to get you in! All I had to do was.."  
  
"Don't tell me," Makoto interrupted, holding up a hand. "I probably don't want to know what you did."  
  
Rio stuck her tongue out. "Gee, thanks. Ingrate."  
  
Makoto laughed, grabbing her keys as Rio tried to fix herself up while following Mako out the door. After locking up, she lead Rio outside to the car and hopped in, pulling out of the parking lot and heading for TC Police headquarters.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed to find the two officers scrambling into the elevator and up to the floor where Team Warrior had its office. When the doors opened, the two young women dashed out into the hall and through the door marked Warrior at the end.  
  
Makoto took a glance at her watch, breathing a sigh of relief. "We just made it Kine.but don't pull that on me again. I'm not letting you sleep in and then run a marathon later."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Rio waved it off, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt.  
  
"I'm glad to see you made it on time for once Rio," a slightly older woman said. She had short, dark blue hair and her eyes, per usual, stared out from behind the golden lenses in her glasses. Her name was Maki, and she was the head of Warrior. Maki secured the funds, did all the organization, and managed to keep everyone in line, which wasn't easy considering some of the other people in Warrior. "But next time could you at least fix your tie? We aren't having casual day today you know."  
  
Rio looked down. "Oops," she laughed nervously.  
  
"Honestly Rio.." Maki sighed, the heels she wore with her green suit clicking on the floor as she moved to stand behind her desk.  
  
"Guess she didn't get any last night," Rio said under her breath, straightening up.  
  
Makoto smothered a giggle.  
  
"All right.let me take a look at you." Maki critically surveyed the two women, both dressed similarly. They wore short-sleeved blue and white shirts that buttoned closed, a police patch on the left sleeve. Both wore short black skirts with slits on the left side, white thigh-high stockings and black shoes. Of course, the usual handcuffs and such were also a part of the outfit. Maki nodded her approval. "Good. I think Mako is a good influence on you Rio."  
  
Rio rolled her eyes. "Sure, ok Maki.whatever. Say, what's with all the inspection crap anyway?"  
  
"I have a new assignment for us and you two will be doing most of the work. But we are dealing with some high level people here and they won't put up with sloppiness."  
  
"Oh kami.I should have known she'd do something like this to me to straighten me up," Rio moaned.  
  
"Rio, do you remember the case of Maria the virtual idol?" Maki asked.  
  
"NOT ANOTHER KIDNAPPING?"  
  
"No.it's not a kidnapping Rio.and please don't yell.you know what happens when you yell.."  
  
Just then, a young woman with short green hair and violet eyes appeared with a huge assault rifle. "I heard somebody scream. Where's the intruder? Who can I shoot now?"  
  
"It was Rio and there isn't any intruder Maya," Maki sighed, rubbing her temples. "Go put that gun away before you blow up the station. That's one pile of rubble I won't be able to get out of taking responsibility for."  
  
"Oh.damn," Maya said. Maya was Warrior's resident weapons expert. If it could shoot, she probably had it. "I was looking for some excitement."  
  
"Anyway," Maki continued, "Another virtual idol has escaped. After the Maria incident a factory, Network Dummies, opened up that was producing bodies for those virtual idols who wanted to be out in the real world. Once the body was finished, the idol was downloaded into the circuitry of the body so he or she could live as close to normal as possible. Well.it seems the popular idol Usagi got impatient and broke out, getting her own body."  
  
"Usagi," came a sigh from a young man sitting at a desk near Maki's. A desk that was littered with paperwork, most of it Rio's.  
  
"Oh Yuji, can it," Rio glared.  
  
"What?" he said innocently. Yuji was a bit of perv, though it didn't really show too much outwardly. He loved women, but didn't fare very well with them. He had a huge crush on Rio, allowing him to be manipulated into doing whatever she wanted. He was more for backup then anything, being as he wasn't the brightest of the bunch.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi.." Makoto frowned. "Isn't she the bunny girl?"  
  
Yuji grinned. "THE bunny. She looks great in a fluffy tail and ears."  
  
"YUJI!" Rio yelled.  
  
Looking guilty, Yuji hurriedly went back to his paperwork.  
  
"Back to the main topic," Maki sighed. "It seems that impatient Usagi couldn't wait for her body to be finished so she jumped into the first network she came in contact with.the gundam Wing Zero."  
  
"Gundam?" Rio asked.  
  
"GUNDAMS!" piped up a darkly tanned girl with red hair and violet eyes. "I always wanted to build something like that for us.." Nanvel, the resident machine expert, sighed as she appeared out of nowhere and hopped up onto the corner of Maki's desk. If it was mechanical, she could make it or break it or fix it again. Unfortunately, she sometimes left out important details.which sometimes caused her inventions to run amok.  
  
"Dream on Nanvel. We don't have that kind of money."  
  
"We might get it if we didn't have such a slacker like you Rio," Nanvel said teasingly.  
  
"You're one to talk..We'd get it if we didn't have such a slut like you."  
  
"Who're you calling a slut Rio?"  
  
"Your shirt barely covers your chest!"  
  
"And your skirt barely covers your ass!"  
  
"ARGH!" Maki cried out in frustration. "Cut it out!"  
  
"This is the elite of your force?" a skeptical voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Mako asked, noticing the stranger for the first time.  
  
"Heero Yuy. Usagi is in my gundam and I want it back," said the stranger  
  
"Well, can't you just get Lilika to hack in and get her out?" Mako asked Maki.  
  
"We tried that," the little girl, who looked no more then twelve, said. Her pink hair was up in pigtails and she had big green eyes. Lilika was the computer genius of the group. She could hack and make viruses like nobody's business. "But Usagi set a password on the system. I haven't been able to break it because she keeps changing it. She knows that if we get her out of that system, she'll have to go back to her virtual world until her body is ready."  
  
Makoto frowned. "Did you put a trace on it?"  
  
Lilika shook her head. "I can't stay in the system long enough. Usagi isn't intelligent by any means. But the system she's in is so advanced that by playing around in it she keeps changing things and I can't keep track of her. Last time we had a trace on her, Zero was trying to get in to a movie premier in California. Needless to say, it crushed the building after which time the gundam went into a hysterical crying fit."  
  
"Oh kami help us," Rio said. "What have we gotten ourselves into this time?" 


	2. Surprise Heero, It Wasn't Duo

Well, I don't own any of these characters. It would be nice too though.  
  
So here comes a second chapter. I guess people are being "scared off" a)because they don't know what Burn Up W! is and b)because it isn't really an Usagi centered fic. But I believe there are entirely too many fics starring Usagi and that's part of the reason I write mainly Mako-chan centered fics.  
  
I do appreciate the ones of you who did review and because there is even a bit of interest I will continue this story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Maki, you said that Usagi jumped into the first network she came into contact with?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That's right," the chief of Warrior replied.  
  
"That doesn't make sense though," Lilika said. "Nobody looks at virtual idols from a giant robot. They'd be using a PC, in which case Usagi should have downloaded into that computer. There's no way she could have distinguished between the two systems."  
  
"Then that means somebody connected to Usagi through the gundam," Makoto said slowly, looking straight at the messy haired boy with midnight eyes.  
  
"I'm not into that," Heero said firmly. "But I have an idea of who might have been in there.and when I find out for sure I'm going to kill them for touching my gundam."  
  
"That's a start anyway," Maki said. "Maybe if we can figure out exactly how she got in there we can figure a way to get her out." She tapped her foot on the floor for a moment. "Makoto, I want you to go interview this possible suspect; Lilika, keep working on putting some kind of trace on that thing; Rio and Yuji, I want you to go to find out the status on Usagi's body. Maybe if it's close to being done we can get her to come out."  
  
After everyone saluted in acknowledgement of their orders, Makoto turned to Heero. "I assume you know where I can find this suspect?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good. Can you tell me directions?"  
  
"I could," Heero said, shrugging. "But I think it would be better if I just took you there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough." With that, he turned and left the Warrior office, Makoto following close behind. Once in the parking lot, he opened the passenger door of his car. "Get in."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We don't want to attract the attention a police car would bring. Got it?"  
  
"Ok, ok." she grumbled, climbing into the car.  
  
Heero went around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. Pulling out of the parking lot, he headed down the highway.  
  
"So where are we going?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Ever heard of the Winner Corporation?"  
  
"Who hasn't? They're only the richest family in town. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"All of us, the other pilots and myself, we live with Quatre Winner."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "You mean that.mansion..?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She was still in shock 20 minutes later when they pulled up to the Winner mansion. She was shaken out of her daze though, but some last minute advice.  
  
"I'll warn you now.watch your step once you go in."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Heero shrugged and headed inside. "Just thought I'd warn you."  
  
Frowning, Makoto followed him inside. It didn't take her long to figure out what he'd been referring too.  
  
"HEERO!" exclaimed a young man with a long braid of brown hair. "You brought home a stripper?" He laughed. "I would never have guessed!"  
  
"Excuse me, but I am not a stripper. See this?" Makoto marched over to this new person and produced her police badge. "You will address me as officer or I make your life miserable. Do we understand each other?"  
  
The young man gulped. "P..perfectly."  
  
"Good." She turned back to Heero. "And where do I find this suspect?"  
  
Heero pointed a finger at the young man with the braid. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
Makoto grimaced. "Well, Mr. Maxwell.looks like you have some explaining to do."  
  
"Explaining?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that you are the cause for Usagi downloading into Gundam Wing Zero. If you'll show me to a den, or some similar room, we can proceed with the questioning," she said, pushing him out of the room.  
  
An hour later, she followed Duo out from the upstairs library. As they made their way into the kitchen, she spotted Heero. "Heero, it isn't Duo."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Positive. I can always tell when someone's lying and he wasn't. It had to be somebody else. How many other people are living here?"  
  
"Two other's besides Quatre and us. Chang Wufei and Trowa Barton, neither of whom are likely suspects. Wufei thinks women are weak and Trowa keeps to himself. As for Quatre, he never pries into anybody's things. Besides, Duo's the only one stupid enough to go mess around in my gundam."  
  
"I resent that Heero," Duo said, grabbing a bag of chips out of a cabinet.  
  
"Well somebody had to do it," Makoto said.  
  
"Do what onna?"  
  
Makoto turned to see a young man who appeared to be of Chinese origin leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. "You didn't just call me onna.."  
  
"I did. Onna's are weak and have no place administering justice," he said, glancing briefly at her uniform.  
  
"Well Mr. Chang.I am correct am I not?"  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"I'm serious. You call me onna or weak again and life will not be pleasant for you."  
  
Wufei snorted and turned his back on her, heading out the door.  
  
Not to be ignored, Makoto pulled out her gun and followed him, pressing it to the back of his head. "Now let's understand each other Mr. Chang.you don't insult me, I don't kill you ok?"  
  
"Fine," he hissed.  
  
She slipped her gun back into place. She turned to go back to the kitchen, to see both Heero and Duo standing in the doorway. "What?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Well done," he said applauding.  
  
"MAXWELL!" growled Wufei.  
  
Makoto put a hand to her forehead. She wasn't in the mood to listen to another argument. "Thank god that Usagi doesn't have a temper like this," she said to Heero.  
  
Before he could form any kind of response, Wufei gave a sharp retort of his own. "Of course she doesn't. That's what makes Usagi Usagi."  
  
Makoto gave a slight smirk. "Oh really now Mr. Chang? And what would you know about Usagi?"  
  
Wufei suddenly turned red and bolted, only to be tackled seconds later by a furious Heero Yuy.  
  
"What did you do to my gundam?"  
  
Wufei said nothing, just glared in stony silence.  
  
Just then there was the sound of a phone ringing. Makoto dug out her cell phone and answered. "Hello, Officer Kino here..Hey Rio, what's up?.....That's great! Where is it now?.....Uhuh..she what?.....Damn..Well, thanks for the info. Talk later." Makoto hung up the phone. "That was Rio Heero. She said Lilika was able to track Zero. It's in a place called St. Louis, a city in America. Anyway, it seems Usagi was in a party mood and tried to limbo under something called the St. Louis Arch. Needless to say it's now a wreck."  
  
"Liar.I refuse to believe that this is Usagi's doing. She is not destructive," Wufei said angrily.  
  
"I thought onna's were weak," Makoto said.  
  
Wufei opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it again.  
  
"It was you in my gundam Wufei.don't lie to me."  
  
"So what if I was? I couldn't use my own. Maxwell messed my networking system up last time I caught him playing around in Nataku."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've done Mr. Chang?" Makoto asked. "Because of you, Usagi is now running rampant in a giant..weapon!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know she'd go do something like that?"  
  
"Well.I don't suppose you could for sure, but geez!" she exclaimed. "It would've been a lot easier to catch her if she wasn't in Zero."  
  
"Blame me."  
  
"It is your fault Wufei," Heero said bluntly.  
  
They were interrupted by a sudden outburst of laughter. "I'm sorry you guys..but thought of Wu-man hanging out with cyber chics.." Duo laughed some more. "Wu-man's weak, Wu-man's weak!" he taunted.  
  
"IN JUSTICE! I am not weak.I am merely acting out the normal human male role."  
  
"Oh brother," Makoto said. "I didn't come here to question anybody's manliness and frankly I don't care. Now then, that said, Mr. Chang, you will need to come into the Warrior office tomorrow and speak to our computer expert Lilika. It's possible we can use you to get to Usagi."  
  
"Oh, alright," Wufei frowned. "But only because it is just that I make amends..even though it's not my fault," he said under his breath.  
  
"Good. We'll expect you at 9 am sharp. If you don't come, I'll come over here and drag you over by your ponytail personally. Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do back at the station."  
  
"Come over any time," Duo said, grinning.  
  
"Idiot," Wufei mumbled, which promptly turned into a name calling match.  
  
"Come on," Heero said. "I'll give you a ride back."  
  
"You don't have to you know."  
  
He shrugged. "Let's just call it a thanks for your work."  
  
"If you say so," she said, following him out to his car. 


End file.
